Save Me
by Micky Fine
Summary: An interrogation goes wrong GS


TITLE: Save Me

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, except Cassie and the suspect, belong to me. I am not making any profit from this piece of fiction. The song (typed in italics) included in this fic is Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence, I highly recommend listening to it. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This little fic popped into my head while I was listening to the aforementioned song and I thought it was very fitting for Sara and Grissom. References made to characters from the episodes: All For Our Country and After the Show. This should be just a one-part thing unless you bribe me. J/K.

Reviews always welcome.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _  
Leading you down into my core   
Where I've become so numb_

"Sara," Grissom began, his voice full of concern.

"What?" she snapped impatiently, turning to look at him.

He stared into the familiar brown pools, which glared back at him harshly, but deep within their depths he saw her secret insecurities.

"I really think you should drop this case."

"Drop it! Why? We're on the verge of putting the creep away."

"Sara, you've gotten too involved in this case. It isn't good for you."

"Too involved? I've seen how you let cases consume you, Grissom. Don't try and pull a double standard on me. Yes, I feel tied to this case but that's what motivates me to solve it."

Sara reflected on the case that had taken up her every waking moment. A girl, not quite seventeen had been brutally raped and murdered and left on the outskirts of town. Dental records had led them to the parents of Cassandra "Cassie" James, whom they had thought had run away. After interviewing her co-workers in a local boutique they had discovered that Cassie's boss had been hitting on her continually. They had pulled him in for questioning and Sara had immediately developed a dislike for the creep, who seemed oblivious to her distaste and kept trying to flirt with her. They had just matched his fingerprint to one found on Cassie's eyeglasses and Sara and Nick were preparing to question the suspect.

"Sara, I just don't think you should work this case anymore. It's obviously causing you some emotional turmoil and I really don't like how he looks at you."  
  
Without a soul _  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

"So the suspect's attracted to me. That didn't stop you from assigning Catherine to the Julie Waters case," she reminded him, the anger clear in her voice.

"Sara, that was different. Catherine was emotionally detached in that case. You and I both know you have problems attaining that on rape cases."

Sara's eyes turned cold and deep within he saw the fear, the one that haunted him whenever he looked into her eyes when she worked a case like this. Moments later the connection was broken as she turned her head away.

"I'm not going to drop the case. Nick needs me. Cassie needs me."

"Sara, Cassie's dead."

She looked back at him and the emotions packed into that visual punch nearly knocked the wind out of him. It was like her soul, her very essence had disappeared and all that was left was anger and hurt. Because of him.

"I have an interview to go to."  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside   
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone   
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Grissom watched Sara's retreating back and felt something well up inside of him. Confusion and frustration, emotions he felt almost constantly after spending any amount of time with Sara.

The confusion had begun just after she had asked him to pin her. And then she had begun to natter about what had and hadn't happened. As if all of her feelings for him were in the past.

Grissom hoped they weren't and, at times, he felt that he knew they weren't. When she looked at him there was just something there. Something that would never go away. No matter how much both of them tried to deny it.

He sighed with resignation; it was obvious Sara wasn't going to drop the case, which meant that he would have to keep a closer eye on her. He headed in the direction of the interrogation room.

  
Now that I know what I'm without _  
You can't just leave me   
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me   
To life _

Sara checked her watch again and saw that she was still a couple minutes early for the interrogation. She had had a meeting earlier with Nick and Brass and they had decided that she would be the only one in the interrogation room with the suspect. Nick and Brass would be just behind the mirror and an officer would be right outside the door. Sara felt slightly uneasy about being left alone with the man but she knew that his attraction to her could be exploited to help put him away. She checked her watch. One more minute.

  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside   
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone   
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

Grissom walked into the break room to find almost all of his team drinking coffee. Only one person was missing: Sara. Everyone nodded and said hi as he walked past them to the coffee pot. Filling up his mug he sat down at a table with Nick and Brass.

"How's your case going?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You should know the answer to that. I know for a fact that you've been keeping a very close eye on it. Or at least on Sara," Nick answered with a grin.

"I'm worried about her," Grissom attempted to defend himself.

"We all are. Nick and I both know how these cases get to her," Brass added seriously, glancing at his watch.

"Nick, finish up your mug we gotta get to the interrogation room. The suspect's due to show up any minute and we need to be there to back Sara up."

"What do you mean, back Sara up?" Grissom asked, an internal alarm going off.

"Well, she'll be the only one in the interrogation room. We felt the suspect was more likely to confide in her if he felt they were alone," Brass replied.

"As long as she isn't really alone that seems fine," Grissom conceded. "What time are you supposed to be there?" he asked curious.

"3:00, why?"

"Your watch must be slow because mine says it's 3:05."

  
Bring me to life _  
I've been living a lie..There's nothing inside   
Bring me to life_

Sara watched as the officer escorted in the suspect. She found herself noting his name, Officer David Fromansky, a habit after looking for minute pieces of evidence for several years.

She avoided eye contact with the suspect for another moment as she gazed at the mirror behind him, feeling safer knowing that Brass and Nick were there. She watched in curiosity as the officer exited the room and continued walking down the hallway. Odd. She had thought that the officer was going to remain outside the door. Maybe Nick and Brass had changed the plan to make the suspect feel more secure. She mentally shrugged and turned to business at hand.

  
Frozen inside without your touch _  
Without your love, darling   
Only you are the life among the dead _

_  
_Putting on a sugary sweet smile that nearly made her gag she managed to ask kindly, "Mr. Sullivan, how is your cell? I hope you're getting the best treatment."

The man across from her gazed around and took in the fact that there was no one else but them. He looked her up and down and Sara resisted the urge to run screaming from the room. He leered at her and whispered something to himself.

Two seconds later, the table was halfway across the room and Sara was shoved up against the wall.

Sara mentally ignored the feelings her senses were passing to her brain and screamed the name that was uppermost in her mind.

"GRISSOM!"

Then realizing that he was most likely nowhere near where she was she called for the people most likely to be close.

"NICK! BRASS! ANYBODY!"

For all her trouble Sara heard nothing, not a single pounding footstep. And then she felt the fist connect with her jaw. The shock of the blow reconnected her brain to her senses and realizing what was happening, Sara began to weep.

  
All of this I can't believe I couldn't see _  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

  
Grissom walked in front of Nick and Brass, mentally urging them to hurry. He had decided to join them for the interrogation, a feeling in his gut telling him that something was very wrong. It was that moment he heard the scream. Sara's scream. Sara screaming his name.

And he knew. Knew that something horrible must have happened. He began to run, at break-neck speed towards the interrogation room as he heard Sara scream for anyone. Behind him he heard Brass and Nick following behind him.

"I'm coming," he whispered, "I'm coming."

  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _  
Got to open my eyes to everything _

Sara's eyes overflowed with tears of shame and hurt. It was happening again. All over again. And every bit of training she had taken, the self-defense courses, martial arts classes, gun training, it had all left her. Left her alone and helpless.

"Help me," she whispered, "Please, someone help me."

  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul _  
Don't let me die here. It must be something wrong   
Bring me to life _

Grissom burst into the interrogation room and took in everything at lightning speed. Sara was shoved up against the wall, held there by the suspect. Her hair obscured some of her face, obviously tousled from being pushed so forcefully. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears seeping through her closed eyelids. Her lips were swollen, obviously from being kissed forcefully. There was a large red mark on her jaw and Grissom felt rage well up inside him when he realized the bastard had hit her. Her shirt had been shoved up, exposing a part of her bra and her jeans were half undone. The suspect was rubbing himself against her and that was when Grissom felt something inside him break and he went ballistic.

He shoved the man so hard he went flying into the wall. Striding after him, Grissom picked him up off the ground and punched him. Hard. In the jaw, just like he had struck Sara. Then he punched him again. And again. He would have continued to the beat the man senseless if Nick and Brass hadn't pulled him away forcefully.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of getting you fired for brutality, Griss," Nick said.

The words began to penetrate through the haze of anger that clouded his brain and he remembered what had thrown him into this rage in the first place. Sara.

He turned to see her still flattened against the wall, her eyes still shut. Grissom's hands were still shaking with rage and he knew he wasn't quite prepared to be gentle enough for Sara, so he gestured for Nick to help her.

Nick walked up to her cautiously and when she didn't flinch he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara?" he questioned softly.

"Don't touch me!" she exploded. "Don't touch me," she said again much softer as she sunk to the floor and curled up in a ball.

Nick looked baffled, unsure how to deal with the hysterical woman. He was about to attempt to get through to her again when Catherine, who had been drawn in by the noise, brushed past him and knelt on the floor next to Sara.

"Sara," she said softly, "why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

Sara said nothing but she rose shakily, enough to allow Catherine to put an arm around her and lead her out of the room. Grissom watched as they headed in the direction of the washroom.

Very calmly he turned to the two other men in the room and asked, "How did this happen?"

The calm was so utterly terrifying from the man who had just made such a scene that neither man could answer.

Grissom watched as several officers rushed in to lead the suspect away. Feeling the rage rear its head again, Grissom asked louder, "How did this happen? How the hell did this happen?"

Nick raised his head, "It shouldn't have. Even if we weren't here there should have been an officer outside the door. That was part of the plan. There was supposed to be an officer close by."

"Who was the officer?" Grissom questioned loudly, turning to gaze at the crowd that had gathered just outside the door.

From near the back of the crowd he heard a voice say, "That would be me."

He stared in shock as Officer David Fromansky walked towards him. And then he understood why this had happened. This man had told him once that someday when he or his CSI's needed him or his men, they wouldn't be there. And he hadn't been there. Grissom felt his hand clench and he began to move his arm in order to throw a punch but Brass beat him to it.

Grissom watched the fight in fascination but then felt himself being led away. Nick pulled on his arm, leading him back to his office.

"C'mon Griss," he said, "you need to cool off."  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside _  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside   
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run   
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone   
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

Catherine looked at Sara with concern. She had straightened her clothing, brushed her hair and did a little bit of her make-up and Sara hadn't said a word. Not a single word. She had been completely silent since they had left the interrogation room. She had stopped crying almost immediately after she and Catherine had stepped into the hallway. It disturbed Catherine that her co-worker, so brave and strong had disappeared so completely.

"Sara," she prodded.

No response.

"Sara," she tried again.

No response.

"Ok then," Catherine muttered to herself, "why don't we get you done to Gil's office. I'm pretty sure he needs to talk to you. Make that with you. I sure hope you're verbal by then."

Sara's silence stretched on, her eyes drawn deep within herself. It was if she had shut down, protecting herself from everything going on and all the help that everyone was trying to give.

Catherine put an arm around Sara's waist and led her down the hall to Grissom's office. She was surprised when she entered to find it empty. She was also surprised to see a couch that was usually in the break room, shoved into his office. She glanced out the door and saw Nick standing in the hallway. Sitting Sara down on the couch she left her staring into space as she went to talk to Nick.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"How does it look like she's doing?"

"Not good, definitely not good."

"How's Griss?"

"Calmer. I sent him to the break room to have something without caffeine in it. He should be right back."

Catherine looked over Nick's shoulder and saw Grissom striding towards them.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered.

Grissom first glanced into his office and saw the slim brunette sitting on the couch. Then he turned back to his colleagues.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," he began.

"Grissom, all of us would have done the same, probably more if you want to know the truth," Catherine interrupted.

Nick nodded in agreement, "Don't worry about it Griss, none of us think the less of you."

Grissom nodded, "I'm going to take Sara home."

"Good luck with her," Catherine stated, "she's on the verge of catatonic."  
  
Bring me to life _  
I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside   
Bring me to life_

Grissom strode into his office and shut the door.

"Sara," he prodded.

No response.

He sat down next to her on the couch and put an arm around her. That's when the wall broke. Sara burst into tears, turning into Grissom's arms and burying her head in his chest.

"It's happening all over again, Griss," she cried, "this nightmare is happening all over again."

And there it was. Grissom had always had the suspicion that Sara had been raped, just the way she dealt with those cases and her empathy with the victims had led him to the conclusion. But now he had undeniable proof, confirmation from her own lips. Still, even though he had suspected it he was surprised by the rage at whoever had scarred this woman. Had hurt her. Had harmed his beloved.

"It's not Sara, it's not. He didn't hurt you, I stopped him. You're safe."

"But he was going to and if you hadn't...if you hadn't..." her tears increased in volume.

"Sssshhh," he whispered, "it'll be all right. I'm here now; I won't let anything hurt you. I'll save you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Grissom replied by dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Deep inside he knew they would get past this and it would make them, and their relationship, stronger. He hoped.


End file.
